During the physical realignment of the vertebrae of the human body, the patient most frequently is laid horizontally facing downwardly on a table. The alignment of the vertebrae is fealt and/or observed by the doctor, and at times the doctor concentrates a downward force on one of the vertebra to push it downwardly relative to the adjacent vertebrae. This downward force is exerted through the body and requires either a distortion of the body, or the table, or both to accomodate the necessary spinal deflection.
According to the present invention, it is recognized that downward deflection of the spine in the chest area of females produces undersirable and sometimes painful stretching of the soft breast tissues when the chest is supported on a flat surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spine adjustment table which will properly support the spine while allowing a short section thereof to be deflected inwardly in the chest area without stretching breast tissue.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a table of the above described type which is easily adjustable to properly support humans having a considerable difference in the overall length of the body.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.